When performing a series of welds, a welder is typically required to perform operations in a particular order or in a particular manner. In instances where a weld or other operation is performed out of sequence, issues may later arise, such as an inability to complete the welding sequence properly (if at all) and/or defects in the finished product, warping of pieces, etc. When a series of welding operations is required, a welder may be provided with written descriptions and diagrams to illustrate the particular operations to be performed, the locations on the overall assembly where the operations are to be performed, and the order in which the operations should be performed. In some instances, the welder may have a video screen that provides the welder with images and/or video of the locations and techniques for various operations. However, written or visual weld sequencing information may often be overlooked or misunderstood, or even ignored by the welder. This is especially likely once the welder becomes familiar with the particular welding sequence.